Pact
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Roze, Nelly, Riza, and Winry make a pact to get pregnant. They're all 15. What's going to happen in this story of events? EdWin Royai
1. Chapter 1

Blonde hair blue eyed Winry Rockbell walked to Rezembool High wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. When she got there, she met up with her friends, Roze, and Nelly. Riza was in the nurse's office taking a pregnancy test.

Roze was 8 months pregnant, and Nelly was 6 months pregnant.

Roze had her dark brown hair down and her pink bangs in her face. She was wearing a light blue shirt with some jeans.

Nelly had her black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a green shirt and jeans.

Riza walked out, her blonde hair in a bun with a few spikes popping out. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans. She leaned on Roze sadly, and said, "I'm not pregnant." Roze hugged her.

"It's alright maybe next time." Roze said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Riza and Winry sat at the baseball area. Roy and Edward-Riza and Winry's boyfriend's-were baseball players.<p>

Ed's long golden hair was in a braid, and his automail arm gleamed in the sun. Winry smiled knowing her handiwork.

Ed's golden eyes were focused on the ball. He was going to hit it, and he knew it.

Roy was the one pitching. His midnight black hair was almost sparkling, and his onyx eyes were focused too, but on the bat. He wanted Ed to hit it, since they were friends, but they had to pretend to be on a different team.

Roy threw, but Ed still hit it. Ed got a homerun, and ran the bases.

After the game Roy walked to Riza and they walked off together, Riza knowing what she was going to do that night to get pregnant.

They had made a pact. A pact, to get pregnant.

Ed ran over to Winry and hugged her.

"Hey babe." He smiled. Winry smiled back at him as they walked home.

"I wanna hang out tonight. Just you and me." She said. Ed smirked and laughed.

"I don't want you getting into trouble again. Granny is really killing me." Winry laughed and squealed as Ed lifted her over his shoulder and ran to the Rockbell house.

"Your late." Pinako said smoking her trademark pipe.

"By 3 minutes, not even." Winry said sitting at her work table to prepare more automail.

"You have a customer in the living room. They've been waiting for you to get home from school." Pinako said before taking Winry into the living room to an older man with automail designed by Winry. He was Nelly's father.

"You know Pinako, what's Winry's curfew?"

"She makes me be home by 9:30, and I'm 15." Winry chided.

"My daughter had a midnight curfew, now she's pregnant."

* * *

><p>The next day, Riza found out she was pregnant. She was so excited.<p>

"Are you gonna tell Roy?" Winry asked. They were sitting on the bleachers of the baseball field.

"I don't know…maybe. Yeah, I'll make it all romantic." Riza smiled.

"I'm gonna hang out with Ed today. His mom and little brother went to Central to visit their dad. Ed and I will be all alone to get pregnant." Winry said before the buzzer went off announcing the game was over.

Riza walked off with Roy to his house to tell him about the baby. Winry kissed Ed.

"Let's go to your house. I don't have any automail customers today." Winry said giggling. Ed smirked.

"Well then, let's get to mine, and we can be all alone." Ed kissed Winry passionately and carried her to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOo What's going on here? Review and see what happens in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**About time I posted another chapter, I know. I've been so busy lately! Enjoy, and review. **

* * *

><p>The next day, Winry was working on her latest automail for her next customer who was coming in the day after. Winry then felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the nearest toilet, and threw up.<p>

"Winry! Are you alright?" Pinako shouted worridly.

"I'm alright, it was just the smell of the grease." Winry said with a smile.

"The grease? Winry did you just...are you..are you pregnant?" Pinako asked with a scared face. Winry frowned, and gulped.

"Please don't be mad.."

Pinako dragged Winry up the hill by her arm. Winry had tears running down her face, and was screaming, "Let's just go home, I don't want to do this!"

Pinako knocked on the door in a hurry. Trisha answered with a smile.

"Hello, Pinako. Is everything alright?" Trisha Elric asked. Her brown hair laying against her back. There was flower on her apron, and she had a bit on her face.

"Yes, there is, Trisha. Your son took advantage of my grandaughter. She's pregnant!" Pinako shouted. Trisha gasped.

"Please, come in. I just took a pie out of the oven, and it would be wonderful if you and Winry could share some. Please, sit at the table, I'll call Edward down." Trisha said, escorting them to the kitchen where a fresh baked pie was sitting.

Winry and Pinako sat at the table waiting for the mother and son. Trisha walked downstairs with Edward quietly.

"I apologize for taking so long. I had to make sure Alphonse was in bed. We just came back from Central. We were visiting Hohenheim." Trisha explained herself. Ed sat down across from Winry at their table. Trisha sat across from Pinako.

"Edward, did you..have sex with Winry?" Trisha asked biting her lip.

"Yeah.." Ed said quietly. He held Winry's hand.

"Without protection? Edward, we talked about this. I always told you that if you were to ever have sex with anyone to be sure that you loved them, and that you used protection to avoid diseases, or unwanted pregnancy." Trisha said sadly.

"I'm sorry. We're in love, we really are. And I'm going to be here for this baby. I really will." Ed said smiling at Winry.

"Oh, Ed, really? That's so cool." Winry said smiling right back.

"No your not, because this girl is hiding her pregnancy until she starts to show. No telling anyone about this young lady. I'll take you out of school when you start to show." Pinako said.

"What? That's not fair!" Winry shouted standing. Trisha stood, and made plates, passing everyone a slice of pie.

"Let's speak rationally about this. Winry, your pregnant. Your also fifteen. That means that this pregnancy isn't going to be easy, and the baby might not even make it. You should think this through. You could give the baby up for adoption?" Trisha asked softly.

"I could never do that...I don't want a baby of mine out there." Winry said quietly.

"Alright. How about you stay in school, and you have the baby. Ed will definitely be here for you, and I can take care of the baby while you are at school. And Edward will get a job." Trisha said giving Ed a look.

"Yes, mom." Ed said sadly.

"That's a great idea. Would you really do that?" Winry asked excitedly.

"Of course. I've had two children after all, and taking care of another would be exciting." Trisha said with a smile.

"Well, one of your children has failed." Pinako said.

"Shut up." Ed mumbled. Pinako hit him on the head with her pipe. Ed grabbed his head in pain.

"Ed will help take care of the baby too of course, and I hope that you don't have any other kids for a while. I also told Ed to never have sex before marriage." Trisha sighed.

Winry and Pinako left, Winry was bubbling in excitement. Ed looked sad, and Trisha looked dissapointed.

And so the adventure begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was basically just a filler chapter. I needed to post <em>something<em>! So, review, or I'll burn your houses down. And trust me, I know where you live, I have people =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted, you guys. My grandmother passed away recently on September 11th 2011, and I have been on wits end with funeral, and school, and I got sick, and now my sister's sick, and homecoming is tonight, and it's really bad ._. Well, ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>The next day, Winry went to school with her friends.<p>

"I told my mom, and she totally flipped." Riza said. "Seriously, I mean, she yelled at me, told me to get a job, said I gotta watch my own kid, and stuff."

"I told my grandma." Winry said quietly.

"What did she say?" Roze asked, rubbing her own eight month belly.

"She dragged me all the way over to Ed's house to tell him and his mom that I'm knocked up." Winry said. She covered her face. "Talk about mortifying."

"What was it like when you told your grandmother, Roze?" Riza asked.

"She said, 'it figures.' then Roger and I moved in with her."

"Did you tell Roy too?" Winry asked Riza.

"No, I was going to, but he had a major test today he had to study for. I didn't want him to fail. So I'm telling him tonight." Riza smirked.

"But isn't there that big baseball game tonight?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, but Ed's on his team. They should be fine." Riza and Winry laughed.

"So what is happening with your baby? Is your grandma making you give her up?" Roze asked.

"No, Ed's mom is going to help during the day while I'm at school, and Ed's getting a job. My grandma said I gotta quit making automail until after I'm done nursing. Something to do with oil, and infection, so I'm just getting another job. Maybe harvesting on the farms or something." Winry said.

"What kind of job is Ed getting?" Riza asked. Before Winry had a chance to answer, Ed walked over.

"Hey, babe." He said smirking.

"Hey, Ed. Riza was just asking what type of job you were planning to get." Winry said smiling.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll gather the sheep or something. That seems like a good job. I'll ask my mom which pays the best." Ed said. Winry nodded.

* * *

><p>Later, Ed and Winry were cuddling on Winry's bed at home. They were smiling, and Winry was giggling as they whispered into each other's ears. It was just like Jr. High School all over again.<p>

"Winry! Ed! Don't you two be doing anything indecent up there!" Pinako called. That caused Ed and Winry to laugh even more.

Not even a few minutes later, Ed and Winry were called down by Trisha. She had popped by with some pie to share with them. She even brought Ed's little brother, Alphonse, who was just a year younger than Ed. He was fourteen.

"Winry, are you really having a baby?" Al asked, eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so cool." Winry said smiling. She put a hand on her flat, thin, stomach. "Ms. Elric, when do you think I'll start showing?"

"Please, call me Trisha. Well, it usually varies with a girl's body. I didn't even start showing until I was six months in, but with Al, I started showing at two months." Trisha explained. "But usually girls start showing around three months."

"This is gonna be awesome! We'll be one big happy family." Winry said holding Ed's hand, and hugging him tightly. Ed smiled.

"I'll be an uncle!" Al shouted happily.

"I'll be a mommy." Winry said excitedly.

"I'll be a daddy.." Ed said, his voice wavering.

"Well, who wants pie?" Trisha asked passing out plates to everyone.

During their desert, everyone chatted.

"Winry, since Granny's makin` you quit making automail, are you dropping your auto mechanics class?" Ed asked.

"I don't want to, since that's a class you and I have together. Maybe I could just do the stuff that doesn't do with oil." Winry said.

"But you can't do heavy lifting. Unless your body is used to it, which is only if you do it on a daily basis." Trisha explained.

"Well, I guess I might have to drop the class." Winry said.

"Graduating with your class is very unlikely now." Pinako said.

"What? I can't graduate with my class?" Winry asked in a panic.

"Well, you might be able to go up on stage during the ceremony with them, but you would have to go to summer school." Trisha said. "If you don't get enough credits, or if you get incompletes-which are very likely since you'll be out when you have the baby." She finished.

"This is all becoming so much more real.." Winry sighed.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to talk before the Elric's went home.

"Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yeah?" Winry responded.

"I just want you to know, that I don't want to be a dead-beat father like mine was. I want to be here to take care of you, and that baby. I want to love you both, and make sure you are both safe, and happy. So.." Ed got on one knee in front of her, and took out a little black box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked smiling, opening to box to reveal a diamond ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy~!~!~! You guys get to find out what's gonna happen in the NEXT chapter! BOOM! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is after Ed asked Winry to marry him, and-because I'm horrible and I want you to suffer-I'm not telling you what Winry answered. Most of you, the smart people you are, will get it right, and it's _so_ predictable, so just read.**

* * *

><p>"Ed! How could you ask Winry to marry you! Do you know where your going to stay? How your going to pay for a wedding?" Trisha asked, looking at her son like he was a dunce.<p>

"We can live with you, or get our own house. There was an abandoned farm near Nelly's house, and we can live by her." Ed said.

"That's all the way down the hill! Do you know how horrible it is to be down the hill? What if there's a flood? What would you do? Up on the hill, we don't have to worry about that." Trisha said smiling.

"Mom, Winry lives right down the hill." Ed said sighing.

"Alright, well..maybe you and Winry could live here, and Al and could live with your dad, and come home on the weekends." Trisha suggested.

"That sounds cool to me. I can pay for the wedding, and we don't need a honeymoon. We can spend that in my room." Ed said grinning.

"Oh no you don't. No honeymoons for teenagers in this house." Trisha sighed. Ed grumbled, and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kinda just a filler, but at least you get <em>something<em>. Sorry it was so short. :'(**


End file.
